


Fear Me

by JackSpade



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA, But like low key about Ryan, F/M, Fake AH Crew, GTAV - Freeform, Gavin Free-centric, Gen, Kidnapping, Originally a secret Santa for queencoeurl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackSpade/pseuds/JackSpade
Summary: Ryan didn't have fears. Gavin knew this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenCoeurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCoeurl/gifts).



Ryan didn’t have fears. Gavin knew this.

Ryan joined the crew after Gavin did by a year, the big bad Vagabond. Everyone seemed to be scared of him, tip toed around him, waiting for him to snap. He had taken out Crews before.

He was a member of the crew for months before he moved in, not actually moving in until Jeremy joined the crew. Even then he still refused to take his skull mask off. Gavin had once walked into the bathroom while Ryan was in there by accident and saw him literally on the toilet with the fucking mask on.

Michael had told Gavin late one night that maybe Ryan was scared of showing his face, maybe that was his fear. The two friends drank under the stars on the rooftop and laughed the idea off. Staying out of prison was hardly a fear.

And that theory was totally disproved when one day Ryan walked into the living room without his mask on, blonde hair with black dyed tips in a loose ponytail and makeup smeared slightly on the edges of his eyes, rubbed off from his sleep has he made his way to the cereal in star trek pajama pants and a black tee-shirt, even wearing fuzzy socks.

Once Ryan had showed his face Gavin was convinced the tall blonde man had no fears.

Jack said he was an idiot. Everyone had fears. Geoff was afraid of snakes. Michael had a fear of bats. Jeremy had claustrophobia, and Gavin himself was afraid of the ocean. “Everyone has a fear. Hell, even me and my crippling fear of cocks,” she had joked, causing Gavin to snort his drink through his nose. “Just because we don’t know Ryan’s fears doesn’t mean he doesn’t have them.

Gavin made it his mission then to startle Ryan at the least. He took the man to haunted halls, horror movies, VR horror games, everything. Nothing seemed to make the man jump.

“He doesn’t have fears, love! I’m telling you!”

He’d tried talking about it to the girl he’d been dating, Meg, or Dollface as the crime world had known her.

“Who doesn’t have fears?” Meg asked, mouth stuffed with an absurd amount of pocky as she looked up from the bean bag she was sitting on.

Gavin rolled his eyes, stealing a piece of the chocolate covered food from a box she was holding as he sat on her sofa in the apartment. “Someone in my crew.”

Meg nodded, biting down on the pocky and letting the ends fall onto her lap as she chewed thoughtfully. “I don’t know what crew you’re in yet, but everyone has fears. I’m scared of clowns. And not killer ones, I’ve delt with those, but like, legitimate birthday clowns. They know something we don’t.”

Gavin laughed, lightly pushing Meg’s shoulder playfully. “Maybe one day I can introduce you to my crew. I think you would get a long well with them.”

Meg smiled, kissing Gavin’s cheek. “I would love to meet the lot of scary cats and lone brave soul one day.”

Gavin scrunched his nose, laughing hard.

Another few months passed and Gavin couldn’t guess any of Ryan’s fears. He was still convinced he didn’t have them. Ryan said he didn’t, and so far he was proving true to his word.

Gavin one night was about to leave to see Meg. He still hadn’t told anyone about them, but as he grabbed his sunglasses and keys, the lights flashed on.

Gavin turned around, wide eyes when he saw everyone in his crew standing there, arms crossed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Geoff asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I’m going to get the mail.”

“At midnight?” Jack asked, smirking knowingly.

“I have my own P.O. box, you know.”

“Uh huh. So when are we going to meet the unlucky girl,” Michael cut to the chase, leaning his weight on Jeremy’s shoulder casually.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gavin huffed, going to open the door when Ryan’s hand caught his wrist.

“Ohhhh no you don’t, not until you talk to us a little,” Ryan said, dragging the Brit back to the kitchen the front door was attached to. “Is she a civilian? Is that why this is a secret? Or a cop?”

Gavin’s eyes went wide. “What? No! Of course she’s not!”

“You just admit you’re seeing a girl, gav-o,” Jeremy smirked.

Gavin sighed. “I don’t want to put her in danger by getting a Merc involved in a crew.” He realized when everyone just stared at him that he wasn’t getting out of this without saying who she was. “Look, Dollface doesn’t need to get involved in all this, okay?”

The crew burst into a boom of shock, everyone amazed it was Dollface. Gavin went red, twisting his wrist out of Ryan’s hand and running out the door to see Dollface. Gavin just began to hit the elevator button when he was slammed into the wall, eyes going wide as he stared at Ryan, his arm on Gavin’s neck and blue eyes dark with menace. “I swear to god if you hurt Meg it will be the last thing you do.”

In that moment, Gavin wondered if Meg was Ryan’s fear.

Months later however, almost two years since Ryan had joined the crew, he finally learned his true fear.

Gavin burst into the penthouse, collapsing to the ground clutching a piece of paper and crying.

Only Ryan was there, standing up from the sofa and rushing over to Gavin. “Gavin? Gavin what’s going on? Gavin, come on man,” he pleaded, worry dripping his voice, Gavin’s own fear and shock blocking out Ryan’s tone from Gavin as he tossed the note at Ryan’s feet.

_We have her_   
_-The Barn._

Ryan stopped breathing, falling to the ground and clawing at his arms, hot tears running down his face. “Anyone but her,” he whispered. “Anyone but one of my sisters.”

And as Jack came into the room, calling for the rest of the crew and trying to calm the boys down from their panic attacks, Gavin finally realized Ryan’s fear.

Ryan was afraid of losing his friends or family.

It took them three days to come up with a rescue plan, Ryan and Gavin not sleeping once as they came up how to get her out of Edgar’s grasp.

They worked tirelessly, called in another sister of his, Ashley, and the three of them worked until they had answers, Jack forcing the three to take a nap once they had pieced it all together.

Of course they didn’t. The sneaked out the window with parachutes, ready to set the world on fire to save Meg.

And as the warehouse burned and Meg hugged all of them, wincing in the pain from her ribs as she did, Gavin realized. Ryan’s fear isn’t something that he should be afraid of. It’s something everyone else should.

**Author's Note:**

> Was super self conscious about this. Most the time with fics I just write and post and don't let myself dwell on how inexperienced of a writer I am. So I really hope you like it!


End file.
